An Awkward Coincidence
by Staying Aliveee
Summary: "Where am I?" The man in the blue box that appeared out of nowhere raised an eyebrow at her. "B-Bart's Hospital. W-we're closed," Molly stutters, and the strange man just laughs. "Alright, then. When am I?"
1. The Beginning

**Here's some weird thing that I came up with off the top of my head. I've had some weird thought on how Molly would probably make a really good ****companion, for some reason, and this just kinda turned up. I'm probably not going to continue this, though, so.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Molly Hooper sighed as she tugged her coat on, and tugged the elastic off her braid, letting her hair lay loose. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and shivered as she pulled open the door to the exit of Barts. Snow fell from the sky and covered the ground of London. She wasn't a huge fan of cold, but the way it sparkled in the morning light made it seem like magic, and she liked it when she breathed in and out, and she could see her breathe disappear into the cold air. Molly smiled to herself as she walked outside, the snow crunching under her feet.

It wasn't fun, her job, because after all, nobody really likes taking care of dead bodies, but at least they listened to her. Somewhat.

Too wrapped up in her thoughts, Molly almost didn't hear the sound of what seemed like whirring. Spinning around, she saw a huge-what?-blue box was slowly appearing, gradually getting more clearer. Molly blinked twice: perhaps she was dreaming? She only got a few hours of sleep yesterday after all.

"Hello there!" The door to the box flew open and a man with messy brown hair popped out and peered behind the door to the huge blue police box, smiling. His clothe were messy and out-of-place, and slightly burnt in some places, like he was just in a fire. He wore a bright red bow tie that stood out, and a jacket that has probably seen better days. A huge cloud of fog traveled out the door, too, and vanished in the winter air.

"…we-we're closed right now." Molly nervously gestured to the door, stammering, unsure of what to say, The strange man just let out a laugh.

"What's your name?" He questioned, walking out and letting the door of the box close behind him. In fright, Molly took a few steps back; after all, this was a man who just appeared out of nowhere. She looked behind at the blue box once more before answering the man's question.

"M-Molly." She squeaked, sweating nervously as he stepped closer.

"Well, Molly." The man smiled and held his hands between his back. He said her name like it was a weird, unusual word that he never heard of. "Where am I?"

She peered at him weirdly, confusion written all over her face. "Barts hospital. We're closed," She muttered, a nervous smile on her lips. Molly mentally killed herself for repeating the fact that Barts had closed for the day already. The man didn't seemed to notice, he just looked behind him at the London, like he'd never set eyes on this place before. Molly bit her lip.

The man looks behind himself at the large buildings and the streets bustling with cabs. "Oh. Are we in London?"

"...Yes..?" Molly got even more scared now.

"Alright." The man looks up at the building, grinning, and back down at Molly. "I always seem to get back to London. When am I, Molly?"

"What?" Perhaps Molly heard him wrong.

The man's smile only grew. "_When_ am I?" He emphasized the word, his bright green eyes glittering with delight. Molly knit her eyebrows together: what was the man on about? Did he mean the time? Molly glanced down at her watch on her wrist.

"...It's around 5:30 right now." She looked up at the man. "...Are you lost?"

The man just shakes his head, like what she had just asked was a stupid question. "What's the date?"

"Um…well….2013, January 24?" Molly was unsure if this was a trick question, and she stepped back another step once more.

"Right." The man looked up at the sky. "I'm a bit off, then, but. Happens when regenerating, right? I always get it wrong at first." He let out a chuckle and Molly, confused, still forced a small laugh. Regenerating? What was that supposed to mean? Molly bit her lip and hoped she wasn't talking to a mentally insane man. She had enough of those people in her life.

"Anyway. Better be off, then. Nice to meet you, Molly." He smiles again, and begins to walk off back to the large blue phone box. Halfway there, he stops. Molly looks closer, concerned, and the man turns back to look at her. She flinches in surprise.

"Say, Molly. Would you like to see all of time and space?" He raises an eyebrow. All of time and space? Molly was pretty much convinced that this man was insane.

"…w-…Well." She shrugs and smiles. "That's impossible, and…" Her voice trails off.

"It's not." The man grins, more than ever, and gestures back to his blue box. "We can travel anywhere, any time, whenever we want, in the TARDIS. She'll take us anywhere." He smiles like it's a joke he's told so, so many times. Molly furrows her eyebrows. TARDIS? What did that stand for? She looked past the mans shoulder to glance at the box. The words 'POLICE BOX: PUBLIC CALL' were written on a sign that lay on the top of the box. Molly turned her gaze back to the man.

"W-what is your name?" She questions, and the man blinks.

"I'm the Doctor." He licks his lips and starts walking backwards, toward his-what was it? TARDIS?

"….Doctor Who?" Molly's eyes widen, but the man only smiles and opens the door to his box and disappears within it.

Molly hesitates. After all, this man could be a psychopath that kidnaps people in…a telephone box. Molly scrunched her nose. She wished Sherlock was here: he'd probably say something scientific and blabber on about it. She blushed at the thought of him, and buried her face in her scarf. _I don't have time for this, _she thought to herself, _I've got to go home and-_what? Feed her cat? Toby could wait. In the end, curiosity got the best of her, and she starts heading toward the box.

"Alright, I'll go into your box, just for a moment, before I…"

Words lose her as she opens the door and sees what's inside. The man just stand there and grins like a maniac.

"Say it. They all do, everyone who comes in here." The Doctor crosses his arms and leans against the panel board that was put in the middle of the huge room. The inside of the box looked like the insides of a computer, with keyboard things and weird wires, and the room has a sort of weird blue glow to it, and the weirdest thing about the box...

"…It's…bigger on the inside?"


	2. The End

_**Some people had been wondering which doctor is the one in this fic, and honestly, this doctor is a made-up one. I was originally trying to write it with 11, but he seemed too out-of-character, so. This doctor is a made up one, I guess...? It's confusing. **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"I'm not the first one in here, am I?….I mean, obviously, besides you."

It's been nearly a month since Molly first set foot into the TARDIS, and the Doctor is fiddling with the control panels. Molly looks at him nervously, and he refuses to look up. Sometimes the Doctor is like that, he just stops and goes silent and doesn't look at her and refuses to answer her questions. Molly sighs and leans against the wall, staring down at her shoes. The only sound was the soft taps of the buttons on the TARDIS being pressed. Molly let her mind wander back to when she still worked at Barts, and the only interesting thing was when Sherlock came over to investigate. It seemed like an eternity ago.

"Yes."

The Doctors voice breaks the silence and Molly looks up, startled. The Doctor sighs before continuing, still refusing to look her into the eye.

"You aren't the first person I've traveled with, Molly, and to be honest, you won't be the last." He took a deep breath. The Doctor stands up straight and looks Molly into the eye and walks towards her.

"Molly Hooper. Everyone who travels with me…It's….complicated." He crosses his arms and looks down at his fingers.

"It's-it's alright, you don't have to-explain." Molly forces one of her smiles and begins twiddling with her fingers.

"No, no, it's alright. I guess I'd have to talk to you about this anyways, and…." The Doctor lowers his gaze and walks over to the TARDIS's control panels. After pulling some plugs and turning some mechanical things which Molly never understood, the TARDIS begins whirring. After a few seconds, the doors to the box open. Molly peers out and she sees the busy bustle of cabs, cars, and she breathes in the scent she has known for so long. London.

"Molly." The Doctor joins her and steps outside, hands in his pockets.

* * *

"So, Molly." The Doctor tilts his head up to feel the cool breeze, and closes his eyes slightly. "You know I regenerate, and to be honest, I've just started to loose count of how many times I've regenerated. Which means I've met so, so many people. And I've lost all of them. Molly Hooper, you cannot believe how many people I've known are just….gone. Gone, and it's mostly my fault."

"No, Doctor, don't say that!" Molly knit her eyebrows together and looked up at him. The Doctor just looked down and smiled sadly.

"You know I'm not a modest man, Molly. I won't say things I don't mean."

The Doctor stares up at the sun before he continues. "There was a girl once, and I picked her up like I did you. Her name was Rose, and she…together we did so many things, and I loved her. I truly, truly loved her. And she loved me too. She was fantastic, and, in the end, I had to let her go. And I never got to really say goodbye.

She's not the only one. Donna, Martha, Mickey, Amy and Rory, River Song….and they're all gone."

"…what happened? To each of them, what happened?" Molly knows this is a difficult situation for him, but she knows from experience that sometimes talking about things like those help.

"I'm a timelord. I live forever. Which means you can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. Everyone who travels with me either leaves, or dies. That's how it works, Molly." A long period of silence hung in the air.

"I-I knew someone. Kinda like your Rose, except, he didn't love me back." She knows this isn't a great time to bring up her own problems, but… "He was-or is, frankly, I don't know if he's alive during this time period right now, a genius." She fiddles with her fingers, "A pure genius, he knew everything about everyone, just with one look, and he didn't have time for…you know."

The Doctor nodded and he slowly turned and faced the ground. He rocks back and forth on his heels until he looks up again and smiles a worried smile at Molly. "Molly, do you know what day it is?"

Molly looked up at the sky, and at the snowflakes dancing across the air. She smiled. "It's winter. And there's cars, so not too far away from the 2000's….?"

The Doctor nodded slightly. "It's the same day you first came onto the TARDIS."

Molly felt her cheeks burn. looking beside her, she saw the he towering concrete building she knew too well; Barts.

She turned her attention to the Doctor. "W-why would you bring me here?"

"Because, Molly, I'm offering you a choice. I know you so well, and I know you know that, so here it is.

Molly, you're magnificent. An amazing companion, and honestly, the only one who doesn't wander off when I tell them not to. But I know you can't travel with me forever." The Doctor takes a deep breath before continuing. "Here's your chance to leave. I know what you're going to say," the Doctor raises a finger as soon as Molly opens her mouth to argue, "that you don't want to leave me alone and you don't want me to travel through all of time alone. You've got a life here, Molly, one you can't leave behind. I know how you look out the windows, wishing to come back. I'm not an idiot."

Molly just stares up into the eyes of the man she's traveled with, the man who showed her weeping angels and what happens in the future and billions of planets. The man that she saved worlds with, the man who she trusted her life with. Silence hung in the air.

After a while, Molly reached up and pressed a small kiss to his cheek. "You'll come visit, won't you?"

The Doctor smiles warmly. "Of course."

* * *

_***screams* I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FINISH THIS THIS IS SO CONFUSING**_

_**Anywho! Thanks for reading, and honestly, I hate the ending too. This is like, and unfinished chapter ish? I don't know. **_


End file.
